1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to computer aided design (CAD) methods, and more particularly to, and particularly, to a computing device and a method for measuring curved surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) measurement machine is widely used to measure a shape of a product. Such 3D measurement machine measures a set of spatial coordinates of points on the product by contacting a probe on a curved surface of the product, and capturing the curved surface based on the coordinates. The captured curved surface and a standard curved surface defined by a CAD model of the product are compared, so as to determine a precision of product or the CAD model of the product. Due to irregularity and freedom of the curved surfaces, no mathematical formula can be directly used to determined deviations between two curved surfaces.